Such a drive system is generally known for tilt and slide roof modules in passenger vehicles. The roof module has a front movable roof part and a stationary rear roof region. A guide track via which the movable roof part is shiftable between a closed position and an open position is provided on both opposite longitudinal sides of the roof module. In the open position, the movable roof part is displaced rearward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle under the stationary roof region. In order to shift the roof part, a control carriage is provided in each guide track, wherein the two opposite control carriages are shifted along the guide tracks via synchronized drive means. In addition, a deployment mechanism is assigned to the roof part on both of the opposite sides thereof, said deployment mechanisms being actuated, likewise in a synchronized manner with respect to each other, in order to pivot the roof part upward into a ventilation position and in order to lower same downward for the transfer into an open position, and in order finally to transfer the roof part again into the closed position thereof.